You Don't Mess With The Decimo
by Anello di Tempesta
Summary: There's a competition among the 2nd years. Each section has to interview an important person from a high ranking company to win. Tsuna thought that the chances of someone from his class knowing someone from THAT COMPANY is slim. Wrong. Now, he has to hide his identity as Decimo. But with the President insulting his friends and family, that would be impossible. TWO-SHOT.
1. Never insult Decimo's friends and family

A/N: Hello lovely readers~ AdT here for another story~ But this one's already finished so there won't be any delays with the update. And this one's supposed to be a one-shot but I had to cut it in half because it's too long.

Btw... I got the plot from my prinmgt class... My prof actually wanted us to interview people from the top 500 (or was it 100?) companies in our country. And somethings that Nezu said here is what my prof told us.

Anyway, I won't (or may not) update the others until the issue with ffnet is resolved...Though I'm not sure if it _will_ be resolved though. But, I'm still hoping!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Warning: BAD WORDS. OOC-TSUNA. Slight-AU. **Probably some wrong grammars here and there. No YAOI.**  
**

* * *

Homeroom class is, as usual, the same. With the incessant chatters, flying paper planes, and uncontrollable giggles. So there's nothing out of place.

Tsuna sighed as he watched the usual scene before him. It looks peaceful but he still can't shake the feeling of danger.

Now at the age of 17, he learned to always trust his hyper intuition because it saved him many times from danger. And now that he's the official Decimo, he needs to be extra careful.

Yes, he's now officially the Vongola Decimo, though he just inherited the position a week ago. So, he still can't help but feel a little paranoid as to what may happen next that may endanger his or his friends and family's lives. And what Reborn said to him that day doesn't make him feel any better.

"_This is just the beginning Dame-Tsuna, just because you're the Decimo now doesn't mean that all's well. People will be watching your every move and there would be lots of trials that you and your guardians must overcome to prove your worth and gain their loyalty."_

Tsuna sighed again as he felt an incoming headache. And this time he earned worried looks from his two best friends.

"Juudaime, are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?"

"Oi, Tsuna what's wrong?"

"Guys, I'm alright its just that I remembered what Reborn said last week."

Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had an understanding look.

"Don't worry Juudaime! As your right-hand man I will definitely protect you!"

"Maa, maa. Gokudera's right! Besides, you already improved a lot to show them that you're capable to be a good boss, ne?"

Well it's true that Tsuna, after years of Spartan tutor sessions with Reborn, finally improved his grades from a 0 to at least an 80, with the occasional 100. And secretly, Reborn is proud of his student. Tsuna also managed to gain a bit of respect from his peers because of the sudden change, but that still doesn't stop the others from making fun of him. And though, Tsuna improved his grades and got a bit of respect from his classmates, he's still clumsy.

'Guess I'll never get rid of my Dame-ness.' Tsuna thought bitterly. "Well I suppose you're right, but I'm still clumsy and I'm sure that they don't want a clumsy leader."

"I'm sure it'll work out Juudaime!"

"We have to think positive thoughts!"

"Thanks guys." Tsuna smiled at his best friends who smiled back.

That peaceful moment didn't last when their homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei, barged in. Yes, Nezu Dohachiro, he actually wanted to keep an eye on Tsuna's group so he followed their batch. Tsuna and the others didn't care what his motives are but it annoyed them though.

"Alright, get back to your seats. I have an announcement to make." Nezu waited for the students to return to their places before continuing, "Now, as we all know, there's going to be a competition throughout the whole sections of Year 2." (note: they're in High school)

The class erupted into competitive cheers.

"Quiet down and let me finish, this is mainly for your economics class. You are to find someone; a relative, family friend, whatsoever with a high position in one of the top 500 companies in the world."

A student raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"But sensei, wouldn't that be difficult? I mean, you said 'in the world', so what if their headquarters are not here?"

"Ahh…well you either find another or interview the one with the higher position in their Japanese branch. Obviously, some of the companies would have different branches all over the world. And remember, the higher the position and the higher the rank of the company, you'll win. But remember that the rank of the company is your priority. So even if the position is not much, but the company's rank is higher than the other sections, you also win. Also, your economics teacher said, that a manager position, no offense, is not enough. So is a secretary of a Vice President/President/CEO."

Another hand shot up, "Does that mean, we should at least interview the Vice President?"

Nezu smirked, "Of course."

Murmurs resonated in the room.

"Quiet, this will be a great experience for you. Now when you enter the building for the interview, expect the people to look down on you. Even the security guard would assess you. This will give you a huge insight on what the real world is. It will be a completely different environment."

The class shivered in fear, well most of them anyway except for a few people.

"Now, I'll leave the rest up to the class representative."

When the class representative began asking for their connections, Tsuna zoned her out.

'Dammit, Reborn! Is this what you meant by trials?' Tsuna thought, exasperated. 'Does he really want me to participate and vote for my Dad? Or worse, me? So that I have to start acting like a boss." Tsuna shook his head. 'I won't fall for it, Reborn. Besides, the chances of someone in my class having a connection to that company is close to zero.' Tsuna mentally patted himself when he thought of that. But the next words he heard almost made him pee in his pants.

"My mom's the President of the Vongola Fashion Inc.'s branch here in Japan!" Osamu boasted.

Tsuna paled, 'OH NO, NO, NO, _NO!_'

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at the pale Tsuna. And seeing his soul leaving his body, Gokudera reacted immediately.

"Juudaime! Please pull yourself together!" Gokudera cried as he tried to put Tsuna's mourning soul back.

"Oi, Tsuna! Wake up!" Yamamoto shook Tsuna's pale body.

Sensing the noise, Osamu jeered; "What Dame-Tsuna? Shocked that I have such great connections? Ha! You'll never reach my level!"

"Teme! I'll have you know that Juudaime's connections-"

"Gokudera-kun, please stop." Tsuna said as he rubbed his aching head.

"Are you alright now Tsuna?"

"Yes Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna then turned to Osamu, " Well, I'm sure it's great that you have such great connections."

This boosted Osamu's ego more, "Of course, my family's great after all." He then said to the class representative, "So we're going to interview my mom right?"

The class representative nodded, "Yes, of course, that company is one of the top 10 after all."

Osamu cheered, "Now that that's settled, I'll go and inform my mom." And then he left the classroom.

"Tch. If only he knew the truth."

"Maa, maa. Hey, you don't think this is one of the trials that the kid said last time, don't you?"

"Yes, I think this is one of them." Tsuna confirmed.

"Juudaime! Then doesn't that mean that you should've volunteered?"

"I refuse to drag them into this this. They're lives may be endangered!"

* * *

~At home inside Tsuna's room~

"Reborn!" Tsuna barged in to find the hitman drinking espresso while petting Leon.

"Yes?"

"Don't 'yes?' me. What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what, Dame-Tsuna?"

"You know, the 2nd years interviewing important people! And you knew that one of my classmates has a connection to the Vongola!"

"Ahh…well I did say last week that there would be trials. And besides they're not connected to the mafia, just the company. Also, there's a reason for that trial."

Tsuna's confused, "What reason?"

"Well it seems that someone's been committing offenses and the Ninth wants you to do something about it."

"Why me?"

"You're the boss now, so it's your job."

Tsuna groaned as he proceeded to take a bath to relieve his stress.

"Oh Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yes?"

"Just remember since last week, be informed that everyone within the Vongola and its allies, mafia or not, knows that you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is the Decimo. Although most of them don't know your face."

Tsuna didn't really know what Reborn meant with that so he shrugged it off. "Okay."

Reborn sighed; really his student can be dense.

* * *

~A few weeks later~

The whole class of 2-A now stood in front of the luxurious doors; many were looking nervously at the intimidating guard. The class representative finally stepped up to the guard who raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, we came here to interview to Kaneda-san."

The guard looked skeptical at first then led them in, to the front desk.

"Hey, these kids say that they have an interview."

The woman looked at them with disinterest, and then began to dial on the phone. "I'm sorry to disturb you but there are people here that said they have an appointment with Kaneda-sama?" There was a murmur from the other side. "Oh right! My apologies, I will direct them to your office then." She then turned to the class and said, "Well, please follow me."

The students began to form two lines and followed the woman. They surveyed the building, many people were bustling in and out of rooms, and some were talking on two phones. But there's one thing about all of them, they looked at the students with mild curiosity before continuing with what they're doing.

After getting off the elevator, the woman turned them over to the secretary before going back to her station. The secretary smiled at them before motioning to follow her. They stopped in front of another luxurious door called Gioconda Shine, the door's made of ecological leather and is decorated with some 31,000 Swarovski crystals. Many students gaped at the sight, as Osamu smiled smugly at them.

The office inside is much more luxurious, there's a Persian carpet that covered the whole floor, Barrister bookcases, a giant chandelier, a Parnian Custom Desk, and, a Yalos Diamond LCD TV which is studded with 160 genuine diamonds worth 20 carats. The students wondered if this is still called an office, what with the too expensive things inside. In the middle of the room, typing on a Zeus Platinum PC while talking on a diamond-studded GoldVish Le Millino Phone is Osamu's mother. Obviously she loves to show off her status, if her pearl necklace and earrings, the Hermes handbag, and Gucci dress are any indications.

Gokudera almost snorted in disgust, these types people annoy (irritate) him. It's such a good thing that his tenth is not one of those people, though in the future he'll be forced to wear such things to maintain his image.

He then turned to his boss to say something when the woman squealed; "Ah! My darling Osamu! You came!" and proceeded to hug her son to death.

Sensing that she's not needed anymore the secretary left the room, leaving the rest of the 2-A in an awkward situation. Now how do they start the interview?

Good thing Osamu pleaded his mom to stop embarrassing him.

"Now, mom, can we please proceed with the interview?"

"Of course. Now what would you like to ask?"

A girl with thick glasses asked first; "Well, Kaneda-san, How do you manage to handle such a great company?"

"Well, it's pretty hard do this because, one; I have a family to attend to. Two; because the Vongola has many competitors so we have to keep up with the trends or we'll lose the customers. And three; Our boss is always away because he's always needed in Italy, so I have no choice but to take over."

Another guy asked, "So how do you describe your boss?"

"Well specify first. The boss of the entire Vongola, or the boss of the Second Vongola, which is my boss?" (note: Second Vongola is the CEDEF)

"Both please."

Mrs. Kaneda sighed, "Well that's troublesome, since the Decimo was only announced a week ago."

Osamu gaped, "A week ago? So he's new then? And what does Decimo mean?"

"Yes, and if I'm correct he's about your age. I've never met him and, from what I've heard from the rumors, they say that he's a no-good kid. He's violent, brutal and kills anyone that disobeys him. His so-called guardians are also the same! Oh and Decimo means Tenth in Italian. Honestly, I can't believe that the Vongola chose a barbarian for the Decimo. It's such a good thing that my dear Osamu is a good kid." Mrs. Kaneda said dramatically as she hugged her son again.

Gokudera seethed, how dare they spread such false lies about his boss! He doesn't care if they trash his name but to tarnish his Juudaime's would be unforgivable! When this is over he'll kill the one responsible for spreading those fabricated rumors. Yamamoto on the other hand, had a sharp look on his face; he's not really pleased with those defamations about his friends.

They're about to defend their boss when Tsuna held both their wrists to say a silent stop. They looked at the brunet to see pain reflected in those orbs, but with determination. Seeing the look in those eyes, they reluctantly stopped.

"What about your boss?" Kamiyama asked.

"Him?" Mrs. Kaneda said with a poorly hidden disgusted look, which made Tsuna twitch. "Well I really don't understand why he's the boss, I mean all he does is fawn over how cute his son and how beautiful his wife are! Whenever we have meetings, it won't start or end without him showing a 50-slide PowerPoint presentation about his son, and a 100-slide PowerPoint about his wife! What an idiot, I'm obviously more beautiful than his wife. I mean, that young face of hers is nothing compared to my mature look! I heard that she's an airhead too, what's to like about stupid people? And my son is way cuter and smarter than his son."

Tsuna growled, that's out of the line. She may insult him, but she should never insult his friends and family. She viewed him as a ruthless man, then ruthless shall she get.

"You've got guts, woman." Tsuna seethed.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Good or Bad? Should I still post the next part or not?

I'll update next week! and this is sure! because this is already finished, I just don't have enough time anymore because its my midterms XD

BTW. check out my tumblr acct! it's just my pen name then add: dot tumblr dot com

please R&R~


	2. If you don't want to suffer his wrath

A/N: Well here's the long awaited last chapter! Sorry if I didn't get to respond to the other reviews, life's gotten more hectic. I have two midterm exams later and I haven't reviewed yet. But I really appreciate your reviews!

Btw. Check out my tumblr acct~ HAHA. Still a newbie there XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

Warning: OOC Tsuna, cursing courtesy of Gokudera.

* * *

The rest of the class of 2-A felt a shiver down their spine when they heard him talk. The menacing aura that their supposedly dame classmate released can rival that of Hibari's!

However, Mrs. Kaneda was not fazed at all. "Boy, what did you just say? And I am older than you, respect me!"

Tsuna snorted, "You're hardly worthy of my respect."

"Watch it brat, you're in the presence of the President." Mrs. Kaneda is losing her patience.

Tsuna folded his arms in defiance, "And your point being?"

"I can make your life miserable!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that.

The rest of the class watched in awed silence as Tsuna disrespected the President. The class representative decided to fix it before it went out of hand. She decided to pacify her classmate first. "Sawada-san, please apologize to Kaneda-san."

"I refuse to, does she think that I'll let it go? First she insults me, then my friends and family?"

The class representative's confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Tch. Annoying woman. Juudaime, don't worry I'll support you and show the woman to her place!"

"Let me help too, Tsuna!"

The rest of the class just stared at the three wondering what the hell are they talking about.

Mrs. Kaneda snorted. "Insult you? Boy, I never did such a thing."

This time, Gokudera snorted, "And you call yourself smart. You just did a few minutes ago!"

"And like I said, I didn't!"

"Well, Gokudera's right you did insult Tsuna!" Yamamoto countered.

"What? I never mentioned 'Tsuna'!"

"Maybe not, yet you still insulted Juudaime indirectly!"

"All I mentioned was my good-for-nothing boss and the barbaric Decimo!"

"Bitch! You just did it again!"

"You delinquent! Mind your manners!"

"Maa…Maa, Gokudera. But Kaneda-san, you really did insult him again."

Osamu couldn't take it anymore so he decided to help his mother. "Stop it! My mom didn't insult dame-Tsuna at all!"

Gokudera fumed, "Well, now you did too! You both will surely pay for this."

"The hell? We didn't do anything!" Osamu shot back.

The rest of the class stared as another verbal war ensued between the four. Then they noticed that Tsuna's not with them so they decided to search the room. They found their classmate lounging on the leather chair with his legs propped on top of the Parnian Custom Desk. And his facial expression clearly indicated that he's enjoying the show.

Never in their life, have they seen such an out of character Dame-Tsuna. He looks like a friggin' boss! And as if sensing their looks, Tsuna turned and smiled at them like nothing's wrong. What the hell?

Then a shout brought them back to their senses.

"When the whole Vongola hears of this treason you'll surely pay!" Gokudera pointed at the two.

"And how does a delinquent boy, such as you, could possibly have connections with the Vongola?" Mrs. Kaneda jeered.

"Yeah! And are you telling me that Dame-Tsuna has a connection too?" Osamu said, clearly not believing them.

"Ehem."

They all turned to the brunet lounging on Mrs. Kaneda's table as if he owned it.

"Funny you should ask, Osamu-kun."

"You filthy boy! Get off of my precious table and seat!" Mrs. Kaneda fumed.

Tsuna only ignored her, "I really didn't want to let people know of this but you see… I know both of your bosses _really_ well."

Mrs. Kaneda didn't believe him though, "Well, if you really know them then what's your connection to them?"

"Well your boss…hmm let's say…he's my father." Tsuna smiled at her.

A gasp resounded from most of the occupants in the room.

"W-Well w-what a-about t-the D-d-decimo?" Mrs. Kaneda stuttered fearing the next words. 'Oh my god, don't tell me they're cousins or worse, brothers!'

Again, Tsuna ignored her in favor of asking a question. "Tell me, Mrs. Kaneda, who's the Decimo? Surely you have heard of his name."

This time both Gokudera and Yamamoto smirked as they went to Tsuna's side. Tsuna removed his feet from the table as he leaned forward to place his chin on the palm of his right hand.

Confused, Mrs. Kaneda answered, "Sawada Tsunayoshi." Then it all came back to her… Tsuna is short for Tsunayoshi! Oh my god!

Tsuna smiled yet again as he said, "Well then, you have your answer."

And, as if feeling the need to state the obvious again, Gokudera announced. "Here is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Tenth generation Boss of the Vongola family."

Stunned silence followed after that…

"Haha! No need to state the obvious again though Gokudera! Look they turned into stones!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yakyuu-baka! Of course I need to say it again, in case these idiots didn't comprehend it at first!" Gokudera fumed, dynamites in hand.

Their bantering stopped when Osamu asked, "If Dame-Tsuna's the boss then what are you two?"

"Teme! You just insulted Juudaime again! And I'll have you know that I'm his right-hand man!"

"Maa...maa, Gokudera. Well I'm Tsuna's rain guardian and Gokudera's the storm guardian. Well there's also Sasagawa-sempai who's the Sun guardian, Lambo the lighting guardian, Chrome and Mukuro the Mist Guardians. Oh! And Hibari the Cloud guardian!"

After hearing the feared prefect's name the students paled in fear. How the heck did Dame-Tsuna manage to make Hibari his guardian! They all turned to Kyoko who just nodded in confirmation; after all she already knew the truth.

"You idiot! You didn't have to say all that! He only asked about us two!"

"Maa, maa, I only said it in case they'll ask about the others."

While all of that's happening Mrs. Kaneda's having a mental battle. 'Oh my god! I just insulted my boss and the Decimo to his face! Not to mention I had a verbal war with his guardians. My life is ruined!' Then something sick occurred to her, 'I don't think this is all true! I mean it's too much of a coincidence for the Decimo to actually be here! Maybe he's just lying! Yeah… that's right.'

"You're lying!" Mrs. Kaneda pointed at Tsuna who looked quite shocked.

Tsuna had to hand it to her though she's quite brave.

"First you insult Juudaime, then you accuse him of lying? How dare you!" Gokudera screeched, ready to attack her if it wasn't for Yamamoto holding him back.

After recovering from the initial shock, Tsuna regained his composure. "Well what gave you that idea?"

"It's too convenient for the Decimo to suddenly appear here of all places, and for Iemitsu's son to be his own boss? That's too much."

'Hmm…she is right though…well I'm sure Reborn planned this.' "Well it can't be helped, after all my father can't be the boss since he's the external advisor, so he's not really a part of the Vongola. And I have defeated the other candidate and the Vongola ring accepted me, so I'm afraid I'm the Decimo." Tsuna showed her the ring as a proof.

"I can't believe it…I…I…" Mrs. Kaneda fell to her knees.

"Now, I believe you said earlier that you'll make my life miserable?"

"I-I'm sorry! I take it back!" Tsuna glared.

"You take it back? Ha! Now that's something. Do you think I'll really let it slide like it's nothing? First you made false accusations about my friends and I, and then you insult my father and mother. Now, you expect me to let it go? You make me laugh."

The temperature suddenly dropped inside the room when Tsuna said, "Well, you said that I'm barbaric, so I should act like one, ne?"

Mrs. Kaneda and Osamu paled.

"I-I'm really sorry Decimo! I'll make it up to you!" Kaneda dropped to her knees, followed by Osamu.

"Hmm…Mrs. Kaneda…" Said woman looked up.

"This room of yours, was it really like this when you became the president? Or did you redecorate it?" Tsuna stared at her, daring her to lie.

"N-no…"

"Then whose money did you get it and how?"

"The c-company's, I-I got it from the f-funds." _Bingo._

"Well then, I guess it's all settled now. And, as promised I will be delivering your punishment."

"W-wait! P-please! You have to understand!"

"Well didn't you say that I'm unforgiving, so why should I forgive you?"

"B-but!"

"Well, you're fired." Tsuna smiled sweetly at them.

Mrs. Kaneda broke into tears and hugged her dear son, who also cried.

The rest of class didn't know what to make out of the situation, but they respected Tsuna even more now. Guess, they'll have to me more careful towards him. Who knows what other sadistic things he'll do to them.

Then Tsuna laughed, really _hard._

Everyone stared at him in confusion. Is he really that evil? Laughing his ass off at other people's misfortune. They stared at him. Apparently, he is.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe it! HAHAHA! You really fell for it! HAHAHAHA!"

"Juudaime, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am Gokudera-kun. But did you see their faces? HAHAHA! That was priceless!"

"Oi. Tsuna, I don't get it…"

Tsuna turned to the mother-son duo, snickers coming out of his mouth. "You're not fired. But what all I said is true, I really am the Decimo, though I really don't want people to think that I'm a bad person, so I won't fire you. But remember this, Dad will surely find out, on his own accord of course. And the rumors… I think it's more suited to the Varia."

Tsuna then turned to the far corner near the door then said, "Reborn, I know you're there. You can come out now."

Suddenly, a small trapdoor opened then Reborn emerged holding a video camera. "Tch. You ruined my fun."

"You video-taped the whole thing?" Tsuna looked appalled.

"Of course, I'm sure Iemitsu, Timoteo and the whole Vongola loved that."

"Wait! It was a live broadcast! Reborn! How could you?"

"Whatever Dame-Tsuna, anyway since when did you become sadistic?"

"That's coming from the spawn of Satan? And anyway dealing with you, Hibari-san and Mukuro everyday gave me a few pointers."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Then Reborn looked at Mrs. Kaneda who shivered in fear. Now what? The whole Vongola knows! She's doomed.

"R-reborn-sama!"

Tsuna interjected, "Wait, she knows you?"

"Of course, I often come here with Iemitsu. Back to pressing matters, Kaneda be ready to face Iemitsu tomorrow. I don't think he's happy that you insulted his son and wife."

Now to cause some trouble to his student, he then looked at the rest of the 2-A that are still gaping at their newfound knowledge. "You lot, I'm sure you haven't forgotten about the competition."

They all nodded.

"Well here's the boss of the Vongola, go interview him!" With that, he kicked Tsuna on the head to the group of students who immediately fired questions and comments one after another.

"WHAT? I didn't blackmail anyone!"

"HIIIEEEEE! And No! My guardians are not my sex slaves! Where did you get that idea?"

And so on…

* * *

When the winner was announced a couple of days later… Tsuna and his guardian's were suddenly worshipped like gods. He appreciates the respect (slash fear) but he never really liked, or craved, attention. And with people crowding, he always gets bitten to death by Hibari. They also had fan clubs that stalked them daily.

Not to mention that since the whole Vongola now knows his identity, assassins were always sent after him. Now he's got two problems, fans and assassins. Does God hate him or something? Fate also seems to really have something against him.

"Oh God! He's really stupid, isn't he! A Decimo that gets a zero! HAHAHA! Pathetic! Cavallone and Kozato can do better than this!"

Now, his attackers seem to be laughing at his test score. Yes, he got a zero. You'd think that after he somehow improved his grades he'd never get a zero again. But apparently, he didn't get to study because of Lambo and I-pin's fight.

'Reborn will surely kill me later.' Was his last thought before fighting the assassins that still won't stop laughing.

END

* * *

~OMAKE~

After beating the assassins and suffering Reborn's wrath, Tsuna lounged on his bed, out of breath. It was a few moments later when he regained his composure and courage that he confronted Rebon; who was drinking his espresso as if he didn't torture his student a while ago.

"Reborn…you're the one who spread those rumors didn't you?"

"You only figured that out now, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna shot up, "I can't believe it! You really did it! How could you, Reborn! Of all the things, why describe us like the Varia!"

"Would you rather to be described like the Guigue Famiglia?" Reborn looked at Tsuna, his eyes glinting.

Tsuna paled, "No! Of course not!"

"Then don't complain and treat it as training. Besides, it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"I guess so…" He was about to go to sleep when Reborn said, "Don't sleep yet, it's not even six. You have an appointment."

"But I'm tired! And what appointment?"

"Well you have to remember the reason why you didn't fire _her._"

Tsuna's eyes had a sadistic glint in them, "Ah, of course. I have to 'check up' the company ever so often." Translation: Terrorize a certain someone.

"Good. Now wear that custom made suit and we'll go."

A few moments later, we'll find the brunet entering the building with the employees bowing down before him. Reborn, simply smirked at the scene before him, Tsuna will be a good boss. Tsuna, though not yet used to the show of high respect, simply thanked them with a smile that gained many swoons and squeals.

A knock on the door interrupted Mrs. Kaneda's work. She sighed irritably and was about to shout at the person who dared to disturb her. Though, her throat had gone dry as she trembled in fear in front of her visitor.

In all his intimidating glory, Tsuna queried, "So, Mrs. Kaneda, how's the company doing?"

~OMAKE END~

* * *

A/N: Well that's it :D I'm sorry if it's not the ending you pictured. I tried my best! So what do you guys think? Is this enough? Should I change it?

Credits to **demonLover**'s idea of Tsuna's random visit to the company.

Please R&R! I want to read your thoughts!

Notesnotesnotes:

I've been reading about this so-called **Critics United** that's supposed to be the one reporting fanfictions. I checked their forum, but I was actually confused as to why people blame them. According to their forum, they only report stories that have broken the rules, so I don't really see anything wrong. I've read how their members described their way to critiquing, some said that they were brutal, so I guess that's why people started to hate on them? Honestly, I'm not taking anybody's side because my stories are in danger of being removed too, but I don't think getting constructive criticism should make a person angry. I'd be really happy and appreciative if someone critiqued mine, sad and a bit angered at first, but I won't lash out, because they actually bothered to correct my faults than doing something more worth their time.

Unless if they flamed my story, then that's where I draw the line. I don't really like flamers because if they don't like a story, then don't read it. Instead, they waste their time talking about nonsense. Honestly, if they don't like it why bother reading it to the very last? This is fanfiction, of course everyone have their own opinions.

Anyway, that's all I've got to say unless you have something to say to me. Feel free to review or PM me on this matter.


End file.
